fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Strauss Family
|Affliation = |Status = Active |Race = Human |Members = *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss |Image Gallery = }} The Strauss Family (ドレアー・かぞく Sutorausu Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings from the Kingdom of Fiore. All three siblings have the advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic, Take Over, which gave them the title, Take Over Siblings (テイク・オーバー・きょうだい Teiku Ōbā Kyoudai). History Sometime during their younger years, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Lisanna Strauss' parents died. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, she and her siblings left the village, after being feared by its inhabitants. Eventually, they reached the Fairy Tail Guild and, even though Elfman and Lisanna got along well with everyone quickly, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia. In order to change that, Elfman and Lisanna learnt their respective Take Over from Makarov, so that their older sibling would no longer feel alone. In the year X782, during a mission to suppress the King of monsters, The Beast, Elfman takes over the body of The Beast, transforming into Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over to protect Mirajane from being killed by The Beast. However, The Beast's Magic Power was too great and Elfman loses his self-control. As Mirajane and Lisanna witness Elfman's predicament, Mirajane states that if Elfman doesn't come to his senses soon, he will be consumed by The Beast. Lisanna tries to revert Elfman back to normal, but he hits her with great force, throwing her a great distance. In her last moments, Lisanna holds her sister Mirajane's hands, and seems to pass away. As Mirajane is tending Lisanna's wound, an Anima opens and takes Lisanna into a parallel dimension known as Edolas. When she regains consciousness, she finds herself at a parallel Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She found herself unable to say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna. After her sister's supposed death, Mirajane loses most of her magical ability and her will to fight. Mirajane also starts behaving differently towards Erza. Her personality changes drastically from a very feared person to a loving and caring person who treats everyone with kindness. Elfman also changes, being unable to perform a Full-Body Take Over. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc During the guild war Mirajane became a hostage of Phantom Lord. This gave to Elfman the will to recover his power lost with the "death" of Lisanna and to free his sister with Beast Soul powers. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc During the battle Elfman became the victimFreed's magic. This gave Mirajane the will to recover her power lost with the "death" of Lisanna and to help the others with Satan Soul powers Edolas Arc After the events of Edolas the Lisanna of Edolas Fairy Tail was sucked into Earth Land. The girl revealed she was the real Lisanna and returned to her original guild. Tenrou Island Arc Mirajane as S-class mage participated to selections for future S-class mage. Elfman was a possible candidate and Evergreen decided to support him. Lisanna decided to support Juvia. The incursions of Grimoire Heart and Magic Council put the island under the attack of Acnologia. Mavis used the strong bond between the members of the guild to perform Fairy Sphere. X791 Arc After seven years inside the sphere, the siblings return to Magnolia Grand Magic Games Arc The Siblings and Cana Alberona form a training group. The guild decided to participate in Grand Magic Games. According the year's rule Elfman was in Fairy Tail Team A and Mirajane in Fairy Tail Team B. The group are then fused but siblings are discarded for various reasons. The Siblings participated in the battle toward Eclipse Door's dragons. Tartaros Arc Tartaros decided to activate Face. Makarov organized various team forming a tag team with Erza and Mirajane, a tag team with Elfmann and Lisanna and other groups. Mirajane was tricked by the former chairman and put in Hell's core to become a demon. Elfman was cursed by Seilah, becoming her slave and destroyed Fairy's Tail building with a bomb. Lisanna was captured in a cell with Natsu. Unfortunately for Tartaros guild Mirajane already had Demon Factor and this granted her to free herself. An enraged Seilah for the failure of his slave decided to revenge toward the Take Over Siblings. Mirajane tried to defend her family resulting in their biggest battle in life. Mirajane used her bond with her family to absorb the bond between Seilah and Elfman defeating her. After Face's activation Mirajane found a body of a weak Seilah and absorbed her Satan Soul. Avatar Arc After the disbandment of the guild, the family bond became more intense. They trained for a year until the arrive of a letter of Lucy Alvarez Empire Arc During the rebuilding of the guild, Gajeel decided to re-form the B Team. The group traveled toward Blue Pegasus where recovered Laxus and the ship Crystina. B-Team saved A-Team and returned to home. During the first night Magnolia was attacked by Ajeel Squad. Another Spriggan 12 revealed the weaknesses of the trio but the attack failed. Mavis elaborated another strategy and sent the Take Over Siblings toward north front. Mirajane used her newly acquired form, satan soul Seilah, and put the attacking army to sleep with Seilah's Macro curse. Later on in the fight when Mirajane and the others went up against Wall, and his weakness robots It was stated by Grey that Mirajane had no weakness. However, that wasn't completely true as apparently Mirajane 'weakness' is her brother Elfman. Mirajane also went up against Eileens underlings later on in the arch, which showed Mirajane new form satan soul Alegria, which is Mirajane strongest form to date. References Navigation Category:Strauss Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help